Christmas 2010 Advent
by Little.Misanthrope
Summary: A bunch of little fics for each day of December leading up to Christmas.  Multiple pairings and characters.  Hetalia is NOT mine.
1. Warmth

Over on deviantart, I decided to write a little fic for each day of December, leading up to Christmas. So... it's like an advent calender, but with fanfics!

December 1, 2010  
Title: Warmth  
Characters/Pairings: Russia/America + Russicat and Americat

* * *

A little sliver of light filtered into the room through a gap in the blinds, falling across the bed and illuminating the two figures lying there. Neither of them were disturbed by the light, too far in dreamland to notice.

The smaller of the two scooted closer to the other, trying his best to stay asleep, even though his mind was tugging at him to get up and start the day. Well, there was no way he was going to do that unless he had to! And so far, nothing except his warm bed was demanding his attention. That is, until two heavy fur balls hopped on the bed and settled themselves on him.

The cats began nuzzling him and mewling, trying to get him to wake up. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, which simply prompted the large, gray cat to settle itself on his back. It purred contently, while the brown and white cat nudged his owner's face before trying to climb onto his head.

"Fine! I'll get up!" The disgruntled blonde sat up and was about to go get Texas off the nightstand when he was pulled back down onto the bed, a large Russian curling around him.

"Ivan, the cats are hungry."

The only response Alfred received was a grunt and the tightening of his lover's arms. Try as he might, he could not squirm out of those arms. Damn, there had to be some way out of this!

"I have to piss."

Nothing.

"I'm hungry."

Still nothing.

"The house is on fire!"

God, was Ivan deaf or something? Searching blindly for one of the cats, he pulled it close and then dumped it on his lover's head.

There was a hiss and then a scrambling before Ivan sat up in bed, cursing in Russian and Americat fled the room, his fur poofed out defensively. Alfred, who had still been in the Russian's arms, was suddenly jerked into a sitting position as well. He squinted up at Ivan, noticing three big scratches on his face from where their cat had panicked.

There was silence for a few seconds before Alfred burst out laughing, earning him a sleepy frown from a disgruntled Ivan.

"Not funny."

"Aw c'mon. It was a little funny."

"Nyet."

Alfred sighed, really wondering if the Russian had a sense of humor at all. "Well, it's your fault. You wouldn't let me get up to feed them!"

"I would have missed your warmth."

Well, that stopped about any argument he had been forming. "What?"

"You are warm, da? I like it."

"Oh. Um… thanks?" What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he wriggled out of Ivan's arms, grabbing Texas and putting them back on his face. There. He could see clearly again.

Ivan's large cat was staring up at them, having gotten rudely knocked off of Alfred's back when Ivan had sat them both up. The cat mewed and hopped of the bed, waddling out the door.

"…Your cat is really fat."

"Nyet. He is big boned. A strong, Russian cat. Your cat is the fat one, da?"

"No way! He's just fluffy!"

The two of them frowned at each other, before Alfred burst into laughter once more and Ivan's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Good morning, Ivan."

"Good morning, sunflower."

"Don't call me that!"

"But it is cute!"

"No! It's embarrassing!"

Ivan quieted any more protests Alfred may have had with a soft kiss, smiling as the American shut up instantly. "Now we sleep more, da?" With that, he pulled Alfred back down to the bed and pulled the younger nation close to his chest.

"Fine. Just a bit longer." Alfred yawned and removed his glasses once more before falling into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, two fluffy, big boned cats sat in front of their empty food dishes, not at all happy that their owner's were ignoring them in favor of each other.


	2. Stocking

December 2, 2010  
Title: Stocking  
Characters/Pairings: America + Americat

* * *

Alfred whistled a Christmas carol under his breath, decorations and garlands draped over his arms and shoulders. His cat trailed behind him, trying to swat at the stuff trailed on the floor behind him. Dumping all the decorations onto the couch, Alfred looked down at his cat and rolled his eyes.

"No. You can't play with the decorations!"

He picked up the cat and smiled at him, setting him down away from the decorations. He really needed something to distract the cat… Going to the kitchen, he got some canned tuna and put a little bit of it in a bowl. His cat was immediately at his side, purring and rubbing against his leg.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you want this." He set down the bowl and then went back to decorating. It was only until almost fifteen minutes had passed by that he realized he hadn't heard anything from his cat in a long while. Alfred looked around and didn't see the cat anywhere. Maybe he had gone to sleep somewhere?

Alfred shrugged and grabbed his stocking, surprised by how heavy it was. Peeking inside, he saw his cat had crawled inside and fell asleep. He laughed and gently pulled the cat out of the stocking, scratching it behind the ears.

The cat purred and nuzzled him, making Alfred smile. "I'll get you something for Christmas. Now let me decorate!"


	3. Muffins

December 3, 2010  
Title: Muffins  
Characters/Pairings: USUK

* * *

The smell of burnt food wafted throughout the house, though the owner didn't seem to notice. His guest glanced over at the kitchen, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Didn't Arthur realize that the muffins were burning? Of course Arthur didn't notice… All of his food was burnt.

Alfred stood up from where he was sitting, going into the kitchen to save the muffins. Arthur gave him a funny look, pausing from his embroidery. "You know they aren't done yet. You have to wait!"

The other blonde ignored him, knowing that if he didn't save the muffins now, they would be hard as rock soon enough. Turning off the stove, he pulled the muffins out and let them cool on the stove. There. Muffins saved. He would just pretend that he had just gone to check on them, so he left the timer on.

Going back to the living room, Alfred smiled and sat beside Arthur again, resting his head on his shoulder. "Just checking on the muffins, Iggy."

"Git. I know how to make muffins! Though I don't know why you didn't want my scones."

Alfred just shrugged, not having the heart to tell his boyfriend that his scones were the scariest things ever.


	4. Shopping

December 4, 2010  
Title: Shopping  
Characters/Pairings: England, mentions of America, Canada, France, Japan and the commonwealth

* * *

Well, damn. He was late with his Christmas shopping and now he was stuck running around the mall, desperately searching for perfect gifts for those on his shopping list.

Francis, the git, had been easy to shop for. A bottle of British wine would piss the frog off nicely.

Kiku had gotten some of Arthur's favorite teas, along with some new teacups.

The rest of Europe wasn't getting anything, the bastards, and most of the commonwealth had gotten one of his hand knitted sweaters, even though many of them lived in rather warm paces…

The two nations he was having trouble shopping for, though, proved to be the twins. He had congratulated himself of actually remembering Matthew this year before realizing that he had no idea what to get the young nation. He also had no idea what to get Alfred. It seemed like the hyperactive American didn't want anything that would be realistic. Giant robots were most definitely not realistic.

Passing by a toy store, he paused, seeing a set of toy soldiers. They didn't look like the ones he had once made but they were very well made. There were five; one for each branch of the US military and they were the perfect gift for Alfred.

He bought them quickly before trying to think of something to get Matthew. That's when he saw the bookstore. Going inside, he headed to the cookbooks section, hoping to find a book of recipes using maple. Finding none of just maple recipes, he settled for a dessert cookbook, remembering that Matthew had quite the sweet tooth. And actually had a talent for cooking…

Paying for the book, he smiled. He was done with his shopping!

That is, until he remembered he actually had siblings…


	5. Carols

December 5, 2010  
Title: Caroling  
Characters/Pairings: Kid!America, Kid!Canada, England

* * *

"I don't want to do this, Alfred!"

"Aw, c'mon Mattie! Don't be such a bore!"

"B-But…"

"Shush! Remember to sing when he opens the door!"

Two little boys knocked on their father's study door, waiting impatiently until Arthur finally opened the door. The boys burst into their own rendition of Silent Night, with Alfred singing loudly and Matthew practically whispering along to the song.

When the song was finished, Arthur clapped and smiled. "That was good, Alfred! But I thought I heard someone whispering…"

Matthew burst into tears, ruining the joy they had been trying to bring with their "caroling."


	6. Mistletoe

December 6, 2010  
Title: Mistletoe  
Characters/Pairings: USxCanada

* * *

Matthew was decorating his house for Christmas, Kumajirou following him around, curious as to what his owner was doing. Since no one ever visited him much, he also used mistletoe in his decorations. After all, since no one visited, he didn't have to worry about having to kiss someone.

Well, that was until Alfred burst through the door and Matthew regretted ever giving him a spare key.

His southern neighbor ran up to him and hugged him. Unfortunately, they were both under the mistletoe that Matthew had just hung up. Well, damn. Murphy's law, eh?

"A-Alfred, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite bro! Hey, why's your face so red?"

Alfred placed a hand on his brother's forehead. Hmm, he was slightly warm but he wasn't hot enough to be feverish. So, he looked around for the cause of his brother's discomfort. That's when he spotted the tape in Matthew's hands and looked up.

Mistletoe. Crap.

Matthew noticed as his brother blushed as well and he tried to step away from the mistletoe but Alfred grabbed his arm.

And kissed him full on the lips.

When they pulled apart, both their faces were a bright red and Kumajirou was staring up at them, confused. The brothers looked at each other before laughing and hugging, kissing each other again.


	7. What's Christmas?

I wanna say, thanks for all the favs and watches on this but... could you drop a review? I don't wanna sound like I'm asking for them but reviews really do help encourage me.

December 7, 2010  
Title: What's Christmas?  
Characters/Pairings: Papa France and toddler Canada

* * *

"Mon petit ange? Where have you gone?"

The Frenchman looked around the room, wondering where Mathieu had gone. He was supposed to be making crepes for the toddler before telling him about Christmas but he couldn't find the child. That was odd. No matter how quiet Mathieu was, he had always been able to find the boy. Going over to the front door, he opened it spotting his little colony playing out in the snow with his polar bear.

"Papa!" Mathieu had spotted his papa and he ran over to him, hugging his leg.

"Mathieu, would you like some crepes? And then Papa can tell you about Christmas. Would you like that?" Francis picked up the little boy, watching as the bear trudged into the house on it's own accord.

"What's Chwistmas?" Mathieu blinked up at his Papa, wondering what this holiday was. Apparently it was very important in Europe, so Papa wanted him to learn about it, now that he was a European colony.

"A very special holiday, mon ange. A very special holiday."


	8. Nativity

Presepio means "nativity scene" in Italian.

December 8, 2010  
Title: Nativity  
Characters/Pairings: Italy brothers, mentions of Germany.

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello! Don't be so angry! We're supposed to be setting up the presepio! You can't be angry around baby Jesus!"

Lovino turned to stare at his brother and frowned for a few moments more before sighing. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother was right. They were supposed to get ready for Christmas. And besides, Antonio was always an annoying jerk.

"Fine, Feliciano. I'll help you."

His brother cheered and went off to go get their presepio, babbling about how happy this time of year made him. Well, as long as he didn't invite the potato bastard over.

"Fratello! I forgot to tell you! Ludwig is coming over later!"

Goddammit.


	9. Christmas Tree

Every year since 1947, Oslo gives London a Christmas tree in thanks for helping them in WWII. If you wikipedia Trafalgar Square Christmas tree, it'll tell you more about it.

Remember, reviews are love!

December 9, 2010  
Title: Christmas Tree  
Characters/Pairings: England, Norway, Norway's troll thing

* * *

Arthur smiled up at the large Christmas tree, which his people were admiring. It had taken a lot of time to decorate it but now it was done and up for display in Trafalgar Square.

"Do you like it?"

The Briton jumped at the voice, having been so entranced by the tree that he hadn't noticed the Norwegian approach. The other nation's troll hovered behind him, looking happy for once. Arthur calmed down and smiled again, even though Norway's expression stayed neutral. Did the man ever smile?

"Yes. I love it. I always love it. Thank you." He smiled at Norway, who just nodded.

"No, Arthur. Thank you."


	10. Joyeux Noël

Remember, reviews make me happy.

December 10, 2010  
Title: Joyeux Noël  
Characters/Pairings: France and Vietnam. Mentions of Laos and Cambodia, but they're not named.

* * *

"Now now, ma cheri! I just want to teach you about Christmas!" Francis tried to hold his new colony on his lap but she was having none of that. Though maybe that was because of where his hands were trying to go. Not to mention that she had been on her own for centuries and was not a small child.

Vietnam snarled and seemingly out of nowhere, she smacked him with her oar before scrambling away from him. "I would rather ask someone who doesn't have wandering hands!" With that, she stomped out of the room, leaving Francis to wonder why his new colony wasn't cute and sweet like his others had been.

Meanwhile, his colony hid out with the other nations in French Indochina, where they tried to figure out what Christmas was and why Francis always tried touching them when he talked about it.


	11. Krampus

Please review! Also, wikipedia Krampus if you want to know more.

December 11, 2010  
Title: Krampus  
Characters/Pairings: Austria/Hungary

* * *

Elizaveta was cleaning out the storage closet when a wooden mask fell off a shelf and landed at her feet. Picking up the hideous, demonic looking mask, she smiled fondly, remembering how Roderich used to wear it to scare children near his home. After all, the children needed to fear Krampus, so they would be good boys and girls!

Abandoning her spontaneous cleaning, she followed the faint piano music through the house until she came to Roderich's piano room. She went inside and waited until he finished playing.

"Elizaveta. I thought you wanted to clean for the holidays." Roderich turned to face her and spotted the mask.

"I found it while cleaning. It brings back memories, doesn't it?" She smiled and went to sit beside the Austrian. He had given up the tradition of dressing up but both of them still remembered the creature and how much fun they would have whenever Roderich would dress up.

"Ja. It does. But it is a little late for Krampus now, meine Liebe." He smiled as a faint blush dusted her cheeks and he took the mask from her, setting it to the side. "Shall we begin decorating the house?"

Smiling, Elizaveta stood and took Roderich's hand, happy that, even after all these after since their alliance had been broken up, they were still close.


	12. Poinsettia

Maria is my Mexico OC. I really think Himaruya needs to hurry up and make a Mexico character.  
For those of you who don't know what the drug cartels in Mexico, I suggest you look it up. They've been killing a lot of people along the US-Mexico border. And for me, who lives along the border, it's really scary.  
December 12 is also National Poinsettia Day in the USA.

December 12, 2010  
Title: Poinsettia  
Characters/Pairings: America and Mexico

* * *

Maria stood nervously on the doorstep of her neighbor's house, holding a potted plant in her hand. After some deliberation, she got up the courage to ring the doorbell, waiting. Inside the house, she heard a loud 'I'm coming!' before hearing footsteps thudding to the door.

The door was thrown open and Alfred stood before, his blue eyes widening when he saw her. Their relations had always been a bit tense and she had been meaning to try improving things, but she had been ill recently due to the drug cartels and numerous murders of her people.

"I remember your government making today National Poinsettia Day, so I thought I'd give you one as a present." She shoved the plant into Alfred's hands before running off, embarrassed.

Alfred stood there, shocked into silence for once, before smiling and going inside, bringing the plant with him.

"Gracias Maria," he murmured.


	13. Ornaments

Please review!

December 13, 2010  
Title: Ornaments  
Characters/Pairings: USUK and Tony

* * *

Arthur stared at the Christmas tree that he had let Alfred decorate, quickly realizing that his act of kindness had been a bad idea. Hardly any of his beautiful ornaments had been used! Instead, the tree was a brightly colored mess of red, white and blue, with other oddities thrown in.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Why are all your ornaments patriotic themed, alien themed or whale themed?"

"…I dunno?"

"Really, must you have this hideous thing on our tree?" Arthur plucked a rather large ornament of a UFO off the Christmas tree, frowning at it. He set it down in the box of ornaments, refusing to have something so outrageous on his Christmas tree. The other awful ornaments Alfred had insisted on decorating the tree with were at least small and unnoticeable.

"Um, Arthur? That one isn't mine…"

"FUCKING LIMEY!"


	14. Snow

This is so fluffly, I don't even know how I wrote this.

Please review! You can even suggest characters or prompts. I'm having a hard time coming up with more ideas.

December 14, 2010  
Title: Snow  
Characters/Pairings: Canada/America

* * *

"Matt! Mattie, wake up!"

The Canadian groaned and rolled over, covering his head with a pillow. Why was Alfred trying to wake him up so early? It was, like, 3 AM! He felt his heavy coat thrown onto the bed and he finally looked up, glaring at the blurry form of his twin. From what he could make out, Alfred was bundled up in winter wear, bouncing excitedly over… something.

Matthew finally rolled out of bed, grabbing his glasses and pulling his coat over his pajamas, stuffing his feet into his boots. His brother seemed ready to explode with excitement and he let Alfred drag him outside, wondering why they were out here.

Then he noticed it. Snow. Bright white snow was falling from the sky, covering the earth with a fresh blanket of white.

"It's so beautiful…"

For the first time that morning, Matthew looked at Alfred closely. His eyes were wide and he had a bright smile on his face. He looked so happy…

And for the first time that morning, Matthew smiled. "Yes… Beautiful." But he wasn't talking about the snow.


	15. Bear

More Papa Francis and colony Matthew. Please review!

December 15, 2010  
Title: Bear  
Characters/Pairings: Papa France, colony Canada and Kumajirou

* * *

Mathieu's first Christmas was eventful. He was currently tromping around the snow outside his home, searching for his polar bear. Kuma… something had run off and now he was looking for the bear. Papa Francis had bundled him up in furs and the nation was watching from the porch, making sure that his little colony was being careful.

The colony found his bear rolling around in the snow and, giggling, he proceeded to join him. Francis sighed and went over to them, picking them both up. They were covered in snow and shivering but happy as can be.

He set the two in front of the fire so they could dry, smiling as Mathieu cuddled his bear. While he had no idea where his little colony had gotten the miniature bear, he was glad that Mathieu had such a good friend.

"Who?"

"Canada!"

Well, a good friend that always forgot his name…


	16. Hats

December 16, 2010  
Title: Hats  
Characters/Pairings: Germany, Prussia and their animals (Gilbird and the dogs)

* * *

"Bruder… why is there a small Santa Claus hat on your head?"

"This isn't a hat for me! It's for my bird! It's it awesome?" Gilbert plucked his bird off his head, carefully holding the little chick in his hands. "See? I got Liechtenstein to make the hats!"

"Hats? But there is only one…" And how had Gilbert even gotten close enough to Liechtenstein to ask her to make the hats? Surely her brother would not have allowed it…

"Nein! There are more! Look!" The albino whistled and Ludwig's dogs came running in from outside, all three of them wearing a Santa hat that had been custom made for them.

"Bruder, why are my dogs wearing hats?"

"Don't worry, West! I got a hat for each of us, too!"

Ludwig groaned but gave up protesting the hats as Gilbert happily placed one of each of their heads. Well, it was the holiday season… He supposed he could loosen up a bit.


	17. Decorations

Um, so I had to read up about Christmas in China and it's only gotten big over the past 20 years? And trees are usually decorated with paper chains, paper flowers and paper lanterns. If I'm wrong, please correct me! After all, I did get the information online, so I dunno if it's reliable.

December 17, 2010  
Title: Decorations  
Characters/Pairings: China, Taiwan and Hong Kong

* * *

Yao walked into his living room and stared. The living room was a mess. He considered walking out of the room and hoping that this was all a dream. He also considered yelling at his siblings but that would never solve anything. No. First things first.

"No fireworks in the house, aru!"

Hong Kong looked up at him, his arms laden with fireworks. He frowned but hurried outside of the house because even he wasn't about to risk burning down the house. When he came back, his brother was trying to untangle Taiwan, who had been trying to decorate the Christmas tree but had fallen and gotten tangled in the paper chains she had made.

"I r-ruined the d-decorations!" The poor girl was on the verge of tears, which instantly made Yao's annoyance with the mess vanish. Hugging his sister, he gently untangled her and soothed her.

"You did not ruin them. Besides, we can make more. I will help you." The smile on her face at his suggestion made doing something so silly completely worth it. Hong Kong appeared with new paper and the three of them sat down to make a new paper chain.

And though Yao would deny it, he was smiling the entire time.


	18. Cold

Please review! I like to think that Wy and Sealand would have a cute playground romance of hand holding and sharing cookies.

December 18, 2010  
Title: Cold  
Characters/Pairings: Sealand/Wy, with mentions of SuFin, Australia and the prince of Wy

* * *

Cold! It was so cold here! How could people stand it?

A shivering Wy was huddled in front of the fireplace in the home of Berwald and Tino. Peter had invited her to spend Christmas with him and at first, she had refused, not wanting to spend Christmas away from her royal family. But her big brother and the prince had both agreed that she should get to know the other micronations a bit better, so they had shipped her off to Sweden.

"ACHOO!" Wy sneezed loudly and scooted closer to the fire, still shivering. She had slipped on the icy walkway to the door of the house and fallen in a pile of snow, getting her clothes all wet, which was why she was currently wearing her pajamas in the middle of the day.

Suddenly, she felt something being draped over her shoulders and when she looked up, she saw that it was Peter's winter coat.

"You looked cold…" He sat down in front of her and for some reason, his face was all red. She could feel her own face heating up but she blamed it on the fire. After all, Peter was just a kid! She was a recognized nation, after all! But that didn't stop her from mumbling a soft "Thank you" and snuggling into the coat.


	19. Kiss

I'm sorry this is so late! The weather has been terrible here, so that's really dampened my creative flow.

December 19, 2010  
Title: Kiss  
Characters/Pairings: Lithuania/Poland

* * *

"Like, relax Liet! You're so uptight!"

Toris sighed as he let Feliks drag him through Warsaw. It wouldn't have been that bad, had it not been for what his boyfriend was wearing. It was a red dress, with white faux fur trimming the hem and collar. It was a pretty dress but people were staring, because, while Feliks was pretty, he was still obviously a male.

"Feliks, please, we've been walking all day. Aren't you tired?"

"Like, no way! C'mon, just a bit more! Please? You know you're, like, totally my best friend and more!" Feliks grinned and pecked Toris on the cheek, watching as the other nation turned a lovely shade of red.

"W-Well, I suppose we can w-walk around a bit longer…" Toris sighed and looked around nervously, blushing even more when he noticed that people had been staring. Oh the things he did for the one he loved.


	20. Present

Yeah, Gilbert would probably do something like this. Also, négligé is a weird but fun word.

December 20, 2010  
Title: Present  
Characters/Pairings: Prussia/Hungary

* * *

This was not awesome. He was the awesome Gilbert and here he was, standing nervously outside of Elizaveta's home in Budapest. He had planned to give her the gift when she wouldn't be at that prissy man's house.

Finally, he took a deep breath and rang to doorbell, waiting. When she finally answered the door, he put on his best grin and held out the present. Elizaveta looked shocked to see him, especially with a Christmas present.

"Frohe Weihnachten, man lady!"

Elizaveta visibly twitched at the insult but decided to let it slide. After all, it was the Christmas season. Unwrapping the gift, she stared at it for a moment before smashing Gilbert in the face with a pan.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The lacy négligé fell to the ground as the female nation proceeded to chase the ex-nation around her front yard.


	21. Solstice

So late. Ahh! I'm sorry! I also just realized I forgot to mention North Ireland. Crap.

December 21, 2010  
Title: Solstice  
Characters/Pairings: England, Sealand, Scotland, Wales and mentions Republic of Ireland.

* * *

Arthur had joined in the celebration at Stonehenge, his siblings joining him. Well, all except Ireland. She was busy celebrating at Newgrange and for once, he missed his fiery, red headed sister.

This solstice was particularly special with the full lunar eclipse happening that night. Though the best spot to see it was in North America, too far from his ancient monuments. Besides, he had promised his siblings that he would celebrate the solstice with them, instead of watching the eclipse with the North American trio.

Peter appeared at his elbow, frowning at the crowd gathered at Stonehenge. Since he was so young, having only appeared in the 1940s, he had no appreciation for the old traditions, despite how his brothers and sister tried to teach him.

"I guess this is kinda cool…"

Arthur stared down at his brother, shocked, before smiling and ruffling his hair. Maybe Peter wasn't so bad after all.

His older brothers, though, were definitely deserving of contempt, he thought, as he watched a drunken Scotland dump snow down Wales' coat.


	22. Happiness

December 22, 2010  
Title: Happiness  
Characters/Pairings: empire!England and colony!America

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had been at sea for too long, so when the coast of his new colony came into view, he couldn't help but smile. He had sailed as quickly as he could to get here on time for Christmas.

As the ship came into port, he searched the crowd gathered on the docks, looking for Alfred. Upon spotting the boy, the empire waited impatiently by the gangplank and he was the first one down. Alfred ran up to him and he scooped the child up into his arms, marveling at how the boy had grown. He was no longer a little baby but a strong, healthy child.

"Arthur! You made it! I was so worried you would not arrive on time!"

"Have I ever been late?" He allowed himself to smile, losing his usual scowl. Alfred was the only one capable of melting his angry heart. "Now, let us go. I have a special surprise for you."

XX

That night, as he drank his tea and watched Alfred play with the toy soldiers he had made with his own two hands, Arthur found that he was truly happy.


	23. Kling, Glöckchen

I grew up with this song, so I thought I'd add it to my advent fics. Here's a good version of it: www .youtube. com/ watch? v=wGC5pHh59xE (Remove the spaces)

This song was written in the 19th century, but the dates on when it was actually set to music is a bit iffy. It was either before 1875 or in 1884. If it was the former, then Ludwig would still be the German Confederation and if it was after, he'd be ther German Empire. So I made him the Confederation, so he's a bit younger.

December 23, 2010  
Title: Kling, Glöckchen  
Characters/Pairings: Prussia and young Germany

* * *

Ludwig looked up at his brother (almost as tall as him, he noted with pride) as Gilbert pranced around the room, holding little bells and singing. The other brother was trying to get Ludwig to laugh, something the boy hadn't done much of as he had gotten older.

"Kling, Glöckchen, klingelingeling, kling, Glöckchen, kling!"

Gilbert handed some of the little bells to Ludwig, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, Luddy! It is almost Christmas! And this song is almost as awesome as me!" Laughing, he went back to singing, "Laßt mich ein, ihr Kinder, ist so kalt der Winter, öffnet mir die Türen, lasst mich nicht erfrieren!"

With a sigh, Ludwig got up and went over to his brother, ringing his bells a little bit and joining in the song, a tiny smile on his face.

"Kling, Glöckchen, klingelingeling, kling, Glöckchen, kling!"

He supposed that he could smile sometimes, if it would make his Bruder this happy.

_Translation:_

Ring, little bell, ringalingaling,—  
Ring, little bell, ring!  
Let me in, you kids,  
So cold is the winter,  
Open the doors for me,  
Don't let me freeze!  
Ring, little bell, ringalingaling,  
Ring, little bell, ring!


	24. Christmas Eve

This is the last of my advent fics! I had fun writing them, but I'm also glad they're done with.

This chapter is AUish, with little Al and Matt waiting for Santa.

December 24, 2010  
Title: Christmas Eve  
Characters/Pairings: Little America and Canada

* * *

"Alfie, we hafta go to sleep!"

A small child, identical to his brother save for their hair and eyes, tugged on his twin's sleeve, trying to drag him back to bed. Alfred was at the doorway of their room, peeking out. He claimed that he was waiting for Santa.

"Shhh, Mattie! He might hear you!"

"B-But daddy said that Santa doesn't come unless we're good and asleep!" The smaller boy hugged his plush bear tightly before going and crawling back into bed. Soon enough, his brother followed him, a pout on his face.

"Fine! Only 'cause we won't get presents otherwise!" Alfred crawled under the covers and smiled at Matthew. He snuggled close to his twin, the stuffed bear squished between them. Matthew's eyelids drooped and he smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Alfie."

"Marry Christmas, Mattie."

They giggled and made themselves comfortable under their warm blankets, soon drifting off to sleep, excited for the morning.


End file.
